


TrueDisasterTale

by DanteLoyal



Series: Asshole Adventures [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Do you wanna have a sad time?, F/F, Good times, Other, Post-Pacifist, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sadness, Self-Crush, bad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteLoyal/pseuds/DanteLoyal
Summary: Something went wrong in Truetale! Now Frisk and Chara have ended up in... weird places... Why is Flowey depressed? Why is this Temmie evil? Why is everything so... red? (Will contain spoilers for 'The True meaning of Genocide', not necessary that it is read, but parts will be spoiled and references will be made)





	1. Prologue

**_Program Truetale.AU_TrueMeaningOfGenocide.exe_ **

_Initiating program Hyperdeath_t_

_Running program Souls.exe to file Flowey_Flower_

_Program successful_

_Deleting file Flowey_Flower and running A_D_

_ERROR_

_ERROR ERROR ERROR_

_Files in Truetale.AU corrupted_

_Removing files_

_WARNING: Files (2) Necessary_

_Solution: Ignore.del – Remove.end – Compromise.AUsol_

_Solution: Compromise.AUsol_

_Copying files_

_Files copied – cleaning originals – files cleaned – RESSETING copies_

_…_

_Files RESET FAILED_

_LOADING copies_

_LOAD point found_

_After Fight.FloweyX – Before Death.PG_

_Originals replaced – Truetale.AU safe_

_Sending Copies…_

_Finding .AU for sending_

_Multiple .AU found - copying copies – sending copies_

_Sending files: Frisk.psy and Chara.pac to Storyshift.AU – Underswap.AU – Underfell.AU_

_Sending complete_

_Interactions of files: Frisk.psy and Chara.pac set to 9_

_Interactions for files locked_

_Ending events of Storyshift.AU – Underfell.AU unlocked, changeable, events unlocked 80%_

_Underswap.AU finished, events unlocked 100%_

_Initiating Story.New intro_

_Running Story.TrueDisasterTale_

* * *

 

And this is how our new story begins…


	2. Chapter 2 - Storyshift

The flash of light and- OW!

Frisk opened their eyes, they were on the ground… grass and flowers.

Were they in Waterfall- no, Waterfall doesn’t have grass, grass’d drown there, and, there’s no dirt for it, just rock, hard rock and soft rocks.

That means… wait…

Frisk tried to get up but couldn’t, something was on their back, no, someone- heavy!

They tried to get up again but couldn’t.

They weren’t going to let some random person who, if they didn’t like, would most likely kill stop them!

They were filled with DETERMINATION to get up and question whoever was on them!

Putting their hands on the flowers and pushed one hand, attempting to roll. They felt and heard their back crack, it felt good but this person was going to pay!

They pushed more and felt them move, giving them more leverage. They were starting to get tired again, Souls did good but didn’t do a good enough job!

 **“YOU IDIOT GET UP!”** They guess the person started to wake up from a confused noise **“GET UP YOU’RE GUNNA BREAK MY BACK!”**

The person seemed more alert now and put a hand on their spine trying to get up, Frisk hissed and fell back onto the floor.

“ **Good job you idiot…”** The person stood up and now so could Frisk.

When Frisk stood up they saw Chara beside them, they walked over to them, still asleep.

Well… at least they didn’t see them… wait, where were they even?

Turning around they saw the person who almost broke their back, they were a… kid? In a blue and magenta stripped a sweater, blue shorts… just like them.

Frisk, confused, grinned and snuck up to them, they were looking away.

**“Human… don’t you know how to greet a new… pal?”**

They went stiff, so this wasn’t their first time… good to keep that in mind.

 **“Turn around…”** They seemed to be waiting for them say something else **“You know… it’s not nice to ignore people”** They instantly started to turn around, slowly from fear maybe?

Frisk made themselves look as not threatening as possible, which, wasn’t hard considering their natural face, when not looking neutral, easily turn into puppy dog eyes, or look sad when they’re not. In short, they knew how to tug at people’s heartstrings.

They made themselves look confused.

The other person… looked just like them, except their eyes were more closed while theirs were more open.

Both Humans looked at each other silently.

After a few minutes, Chara started to wake up, groaning they shook their head.

The lookalikes turned to Chara.

Chara turned to them at first sleepily then shocked then confused.

Screaming Frisk punched their lookalike in the face making them fall to the ground holding their nose.

Frisk turned and looked down at them and with another quick scream they ran to Chara, hiding behind them, peering over their shoulder.

 _“Frisk! Why did you do that?!”_ Chara turned around to face them. Frisk was staring at their… double(?) in fear.

 **“Who… what are they?! Why do they look like me?!”** They quickly faced Chara, confused and afraid.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Frisk grabbed their shoulders and turned them around.

 **“LOOK!”** They pointed at the child who now has a bleeding nose.

Holding their nose closed they slowly got up confused and in pain.

Chara stepped forward _“U- Um…”_ They turned to Chara first confused then shocked.

 **“Chara?! W- what are you doing here?”** They looked around the room as trying to find something, or someone.

 _“O- Ok… I think we started off on the wrong foot…”_ They glared at Frisk who was standing as far from their lookalike as possible.

After literally a thousand years of the same thing, you aren’t used to change. And that’s the boat Frisk is in!

Chara sighed and turned back to the bleeding one _“So… I don’t know who you are, what’s your name… you seem to know mine, I’m Chara”_ The said calmly. They always did have a knack for talking, good persuader they would be.

Chara extended a hand towards them and they moved back slightly. They looked at the hand cautiously before slowly take it.

They shook.

 **“Frisk… nice to meet you”** They sounded uncertain of themselves **“Um Chara? How did you get here, I’m… sort of confused…”?**

 _“You’re not the only one darling…”_ A translucent… robot ghost(?) appeared next to ‘Frisk’

Both Chara and Frisk jumped back, Frisk’s eyes darting around for the knife they had.

 **“Who are you?!”** Frisk looked at the robot ghost.

Long blank hair. Gray-ish skin. Tacky Pink sweater with blank stripe. One eye showing.

…

Good news, they know who this ghost is.

Bad news… they know who this ghost is.

Frisk narrowed their eyes at the ghost **“Mettaton…?”**

He seemed surprised by them knowing his name as he and ‘Frisk’ flinched.

 **“Who are you and how do you know-”** _“My name?”_ Mettaton landed on the ground, crossed his arms and began walking forward, the flowers not being affected by his steps.

 _“How do you know my name and why do you”_ He pointed to Frisk _“look exactly like Frisky over there?”_ He thought for a second and turned to Chara, then back to Frisk. If they could see his other eye it would probably be widened as well _“YOU CAN SEE ME?!”_

Frisk nodded and smirked **“Hate to break it to ya Metta but it’s kind of hard to miss your ego”**

Mettaton stopped pacing around muttering to himself and swiftly turned to Frisk _“I do not have an ego! Y- You have an ego!”_

 **“Casting back an insult… you know I was afraid that there was…”** they gestured to ‘Frisk’ **“that… but, now? You’ve calmed my fears, you couldn’t hurt a fly, well, that ego might crush a few”**

 **“Can you two stop fighting!”** They turned to ‘Frisk’ **“I mean… I know this is confusing… it is for me… but, we can settle this without fighting, Mettaton”** He turned to them **“Think this can wait until after dad leaves?”**

Mettaton clenched his hands and closed his eyes, sighing _“Sorry darling… just… sorry”_

 **“It’s okay, um…”** They turned to Chara and Frisk **“Follow us, we’ll talk later”** They and Mettaton began walking down the cave path to Flowey.

Chara and Frisk started walking _“This keeps getting weirder and weirder… what’s next? Papyrus in a dress?”_

Frisk shrugged **“I hope not… last time he wore one was when he found the key to Toriel’s closet… he wore her old wedding dress I think”** They shuddered at the memory.

 _“Oh dear lord... I remember that…”_ They shuttered as well.

Mettaton started to float around ‘Frisk’ and turned around _“Hurry up dears! Let’s get this over with so we can have a chat…”_ He called to them. Frisk sighed not yet taking a liking to Mettaton here. The Frisk here seemed okay, bit naïve but, tolerable, they knew how to handle themselves.

Chara hurried pace as to not make the ghost mad.

Once they got to the next room they saw ‘Frisk’ looking at Flowey who looked… depressed? His petals were drooping and he… wasn’t smiling? No smirk… no… nothing? What the hell was going on here?!

“Hello… I’m Boogie… Boogie the flower I guess you can say, heh” Frisk turned to Chara, confused. They were equal in that regard.

“Three humans? Must have been quite the fall for you guys… so you guys are new… to the Underground, that is…” ‘Frisk’ nodded with a smile, Mettaton was just lying on his back while floating, fabulous legs crossed and arms behind his head.

“What I see is that you’re all confused, right? I can help you… if you want, by showing you how things work around here” ‘Frisk’ nodded again, Frisk was getting bored by now… Why was Flowey being so depressing? And why did he call himself Boogie?

Mettaton floated around to Chara and began to… inspect them… Same hair color, same eye color. They got a bit annoyed when he flew into their vison, to close to them. They even had the same shade of green!

Flowey, or Boogie, started a FIGHT and three red hearts appeared in front of the Humans.

Frisk’s was a dark, blood red color. Chara’s was a bright ruby red. And ‘Frisk’s heart was also a rudy color.

“Wow, three Humans with the same Soul trait, wonder how that’ll play out… oh, you don’t know what I’m talking about, those hearts” He pointed a leaf at Frisk’s who was in the middle of the three “are your Souls, the essence of your being and all that, they seem pretty weak, well, except for yours” He once again pointed to Frisks Soul “it seems… evil?” Mettaton immedietly turned to Frisk “Anyways… they can become better by gaining LV it stands for… um… LOVE?”

Three white pellets appeared above Boogie “Do you want some LOVE? Um… okay, if you really want it, these are bullets, dodge them, or not, I don’t really care”

The three bullets spread apart and one went towards each Soul, everyone dodged them.

Mettaton was surprised that they actually dodged them, he expected them to run into them at hope of getting love, wrong kind of LOVE darling, won’t find that here.

“Good job… I guess, I, uh, don’t need to say much else so… I’ll let you- AHHHH!” A bone appeared and hit Boogie, sending him flying away, when he hit the ground he burrowed away.

A tall skeleton in a robe walked forward, out of the shadows.

“What an awful flower… trying to hurt children…” He, from the voice they could tell it was a guy, turned to the Humans and Mettaton.

Frisk’s eyes widened and Chara laughed _“I called it! I called it!”_ ‘Frisk’ and Mettaton turned to them awkwardly…

 **“P-”** “Greeting, I am the Great Papyrus! I watch over these RUINS- oh!” He noticed the two Frisks.

“Hello there, are you twins?” **“No!” “Yes!”** Both Frisks yelled. It was unclear as to who said what as their voices were pretty much the same.

“Nyhe he he… ah, sibling rivalry… ahem! Let us move forward, there are puzzles I wish to guide you through” Turning around he walked out of the room.

The Frisks both turned to each other.

 **“You know, we just met but I am this close”** they held two finger an inch apart **“to strangling you”**


	3. Chapter 2 - Underswap

Frisk yelled as they hit the ground.

That hurt a lot more than normal…

_* Frisk? Frisk are you all right?_

Frisk looked around for the source of the voice but couldn’t find any… that means…

*** Chara…? Where are you?**

_* In your head… I think… did you RESET?_

They tried to stand up. Ow. Ow. That hurt…

Looking down they… didn’t see flowers… they saw, pavement, more specifically a road.

But, the Underground didn’t have any roads… wait, what’s that sound?

Frisk turned to their left and saw a transport truck headed their way. Screaming they jumped to the sidewalk, the truck just barley missed their shoes.

Great, not even 2 minutes in and they were almost killed, says wonders for the run ahead.

Frisk tried to stand up but suddenly felt very sick, they franticly looked around for a trashcan, a bush would do!

Standing they ran to a nearby bush, stuck their head in and… well, you get the picture.

A few minute later and a lot of concern from Chara, they stopped vomiting.

 **“Chara… where are we?”** They asked their friend, they had an idea but, wanted to be sure they weren’t hallucinating.

Even though Chara was once again inside Frisks head, they could still look around and see things freely, as though they were a second head, the same size as Frisks, in their head.

_* Look up…_

They sounded in awe.

Frisk looked up and saw he clear sky, sun at its highest, noon.

 **“We’re on the surface, how?”** Chara didn’t answer since they didn’t know how either.

Looking away from the sky they turned to their surrounding, they were definitely still in Ebott City, that’s for sure. They could see the east side of the mountain from here.

Suddenly someone bumped into them **“Hey, watch where your-”** the words died in their mouth as Greater Dog ran past them seemingly in a hurry.

 **“going… Chara…”** they tried to call them distressed.

_* Don’t look at me… it appears Monsters are on the surface… how?_

**“I don’t know but I’m going to find out, this is not the underground, we were at the Barrier and…”** They stood, staring at a building.

_* And what…_

Chara’s head-inside-Frisks-head turned to what they were looking at.

It was an embassy, with the Delta Rune on it, being vandalised by some Human punks- god they spend too much time with Undyne…

_* …_

Frisk glared at the people from afar.

 **“Fuckin punks…”** They growled, they always did hate extreme Monster protesters, people can have an opinion but it if involves… harming others physically, that’s where they draw the line.

They put a hand to their side, expecting their knife but didn’t find it… where did it go?

Oh well, looks like it’ll be a combination of dodging and punching if need be.

_* Can we please not hit everyone? Or hit on everyone?_

*** Fine… as long as they don’t hit on me first**

They… winked… to nothing, well to Chara but to a random person they winked to nothing.

Chara groaned.

Frisk began walking up the short hill to the embassy where the group of young adults were spray painting the side wall of the embassy.

As Frisk walked they felt as though they were being watched, they kept that in mind but ignored it for now.

As they neared the people, three guys and a girl, they shouted to them **“Hey! What do ya think your doing?!”**

All three turned around instantly, one looked nervous at first but wasn’t when they saw it was a… kid. They didn’t like being called a kid, made them feel small and inferior, like they hadn’t been through everything they had.

Could a ‘kid’ murder thousands? Could a ‘kid’ free an entire civilization hundreds of times? No.

One of the guys, he was wearing a black sweater, most likely the leader, they noted that as well, spoke up first.

“We’re just doing some art, why don’t you run along and play video games or something” He turned back around and the others soon followed, continuing to do ‘art’.

Sighing Frisk bent down and picked up a large rock bought half the size of their palm, reeling their arm back they threw it at one of the people.

It hit the guy who was nervous in the head, he rubbed where the stone hit and turned around, the three others did as well.

The leader spoke up again “Hey! Stop bugging us you little shit!”

Frisk shook their head **“My apologies but no can do! Gunna crawl all around you for a bit I think, gunna have to bug you a bit more”**

_* Are you telling bug puns…_

Chara knew the answer already though…

Frisk nodded slightly.

“I must incest that you stop doing that though, think about the building, it must bee horrible to be painted on” They finished with a smirk **“Oh, to add something else, hey, lady!”** The woman narrowed her eyes at them **“You got a spider on your head!”**

Screaming she smacked her own head causing Frisk to burst out laughing.

The woman stopped panicking when they started laughing, she glared at them even more “You little… shut up and walk away before we beat that attitude out of you!”

Frisk tilted their head side to side considering their options, they shook it a moment later.

 **“Nah… don’t think that’s right mam”** she looked confused **“You have it all wrong, if you come down here I’ll be the one beating you to hell and back!”** They grinned evilly, but they couldn’t see it due to the distance, shame.

The three turned to each other and talked for a minute. In this time, Chara decided to badger Frisk.

_* Are you crazy?! They’re gunna wipe the floor with you!_

**_* Not if I can win first_ **

_* You can’t win if your dead!_

**_* But, I will win if I’m alive, gotta think positive, that’s what I do, helps me keep going_ **

_* That doesn’t make any… UGH! Don’t whine to me when you die again!_

**_* Oh Chara, darling, don’t worry, I’ll listen to what an enemy of mine said, kill and don’t be killed!_ **

_* Asriel didn’t say that! He said ‘don’t kill and don’t be killed’!_

**_* Small details…_ **

They waved their hand dismissively, apparently, that was the wrong thing to do as the group had been talking to them.

“What did you just do?!” They started walking down the hill, hands clenched.

_* Welp… I’m leaving until you die_

**_* Oh my you have so much confidence in me…_ **

They sighed and shook their head annoyed. That to, was apparently the wrong move as the group was right in front of them.

“Now listen here you little shit” The leader tried to harshly poke them but Frisk stepped back before he could touch them “one last chance, all we’re giving ya cause it’s a nice day out, leave, or you’ll leave in an ambulance”

Frisk didn’t react except by making their current neutral expression annoyed.

 **“Call that a threat? Hate to break it to ya darling but, that was weak, just like you, if you wanna be menacing, you gotta say something like…”** They held their chin for a second **“Like… if you don’t leave now, I’ll… tear out your eyeballs and let you see what your own throat looks like! Yeah, that’s a good threat, impractical but effective none the less”**

The leaders eye twitched “Taking that as a ‘no’?” Frisk shrugged.

 **“Yup!”** They said cheerily. **“Oh my… where are my manners? I haven’t introduced myself! Heya, I’m Frisk, Frisk Dreemurr! Your lovely neighborhood psychotic murderer!”** They ended with a grin.

“Pfft, murderer? A kid like you couldn’t even hurt a fly!” The lady scoffed.

Frisk turned to the previous scared guy, they smiled at him and waved, he awkwardly waved back. Guy must not wanna be here, he’s the best target.

 **“Hey, guy, I heard a fun fact the other day! I heard the human intestines are the length of a bus! Neat, right?”** The guy looked confused **“Not really sure if it’s true or not though…”** They grinned demonically at him **“Wanna help me find out?”**

The guy paled and ran away.

Frisk chuckled **“Heh, that was easy”**

As they turned around they immedietly ducked as a punch was thrown at them.

 **“Hey! Didn’t even give me any prep time! Not fair!”** They stepped back when another tried to grab their shirt. Frisk patted their hand **“Better luck next time, right?”**

The woman turned red from anger and tried to punch them again, they simply stepped away. Unimpressive…

Frisk put a hand on her wrist and their thumb to her veins **“Wanna hear another fun fact? I heard that there’s a pressure point… right here!”** They pressed their thumb down and she immedietly pulled her arm away and fell on the ground.

 **“Oh! Looks like that one is true… still wondering if the intestines one is… oh well! Still have two canadines to help me!”** They turned to the two remaining guys.

Both were paler than before, one was starting to shake.

 **“So!”** They clasped their hands together and smiled **“Which one of you are willing to die for me?”** The sweet smile still on their face.

Both men went eyes wide and ran away.

Frisk dropped the smile and sighed, rolling their shoulders **“Idiots…”** They mumbled to themselves.

_* You sure can be threatening when you want to…_

**“Yup! Sure can! There’s something you should learn about be Chara, I restrain myself around you and Monsters, if I said and did exactly what I was feeling I’d be murdering everyone I see, slowly and brutally”** they chuckled making Chara a bit more afraid of them.

_* O- Okay… U- Um… should we be finding a way back home?_

Frisk nodded and took out their phone, they opened a box and grabbed a small basket of fries.

_* W- where did you get those?_

 They sounded hungry, heh.

**“Took em from Grillby’s, remember, when we had that ‘chat’ with Sans?”**

They ate a few fries at once, Chara moaned from the taste, seems like they like fries.

_* They taste so good! I g- guess I can only taste things when you can taste them, eat more!_

Frisk shook their head fondly and ate another handful of fry’s.

Frisk stopped walking as they felt someone behind them, the presence was trying to be threatening but Frisk had been through this enough to only feel disturbed at times.

“human…” Okay… he sounds… different? “don’t you know how to greet a new friend? Turn-”

Frisk turned around early, the person quickly extended their hand to them, they shook it and the aura around the person disappeared revealing…

Papyrus?!

Frisk and Papyrus took a step back in shock.

 **“P- Papyrus?!”** Why is Papyrus wearing an orange hoodie? And cargo shorts?!

“demon…” Huh? Why did he say- AHH!

The next thing they knew was they were against a wall, their Soul in front of them and blue.

“how did you get back?” His voice low and threatening.

Frisk and Chara were confused…


	4. Chapter 2 - Underfell

THUD!

Ow… pain…

Did someone punch them to the ground…?

Ugh… their head hurt… they tried to remember the last things they did…

They were at the Barrier with everyone else when Flowey came back with the Souls and they were about to k- that’s right!

They were about to start their plan!

Blinking they looked around where they were… small yet tall cave… sunlight pouring in from up above…

One path… they were in the RUINS, at the very start.

Sighing they turned around… why did this have to happen… they were so close! They were just about to k- wait… is that another Human?

They cautiously walked towards them, they were face down in the flowers besides them.

They had a red sweater with two black stripes on it. They lightly kicked them.

They didn’t move, were they dead?

They kicked them again, this time a bit harder, still nothing. Sighing they impatiently waited…

…

…

…

They got tired of waiting and full on kicked them in the side, the person woke up and held their side.

 **“What the heck?”** They said to themselves… they sounded a lot like them…

The person tried to stand up but Frisk put a hand on their shoulder, making them freeze.

Frisk crouched down next to them, letting go of their shoulder. The other turned to them and jumped back when they saw them. Frisk did the same but less intents.

 **“W- who are you?” “Ya know I’m wondering the same thing… why do you look like me?”** The other shook their head.

After that they sat in silence for a good five minutes.

 **“So…”** The other started, Frisk turned to them **“W- What’s your name…?”**

Frisk picked a buttercup in their hands before crumpling it **“Frisk, yours? “Frisk…” “Well this is gunna get confusing” “Yup”**

Frisk thought for a moment before turning to ‘Frisk’.

 **“How about you be… Frisky?”** ‘Frisky’ frowned **“Why can’t you be Frisky…?”**

Frisk sighed **“How about this?”** They picked another flower, crumpling it too, not really caring if it was Chara’s grave **“You give me a nickname, as long as you stick to Frisky”**

Frisk nodded and put a hand to their chin.

Frisk took this time to look at them, they looked… exactly the same as them… only difference is their hair was dirtier and their eyes were blue, not their unnatural red. They also were wearing a black and red stripped sweater with black shorts while they had their purple and blue sweater, Chara’s brown shorts and black tights.

Frisky turned back to them, Frisky seemingly proud of themselves **“How about Frisk4?”**

Frisk’4’ stared at them blankly **“Why that…”** They were unamused, they could at least be creative! And why the 4?

 **“Well… I don’t know… you said I could give you one as long as I stuck to Frisky so, Frisk4**!” They smiled and put their hands on their hips proudly.

Frisk’4’ sighed **“Fine, you can call me Frisk4… I guess I’ll tell people my name is that as well… it’ll get confusing later…”** Frisky nodded in agreement.

 **“Well, we better get going! Flowey’s waiting for me- I mean us!”** They smiled, grabbed Frisks hand and pulled them up, dragging them along.

For gods’ sake… is this kid always like this…? So… positive? It was actually quite adorable.

When they walked down the hall, Frisky still holding Frisks hand, they noted the architecture was red, not purple.

When they got to Flowey’s spot Frisky stepped in front of them, they were the perfect disguise, same height, weight.

“Frisk! Why did you RESET! We were almost at Asgore! It was almost over!” Flowey yelled, they could feel Frisky’s grip their hand tighter.

God, were they always this clingy?

 **“I’m sorry Flowey… I didn’t RESET it though!”** “Then who did?! W- What’s that behind you…” He asked curious.

Frisk guessed they were smiling.

Frisky stepped to the left, revealing them.

Flowey recoiled at the sight of them “H- How did you c- clone yourself?!”

Frisk waved **“Sup weed…”** They acted bored though Flowey’s appearance intrigued them, why did he look all broken and… why was he being nice?

“AH! Did you trap Sans’s Soul inside of a clone of yourself?!” He became very… terrified…

 **“No! It’s not Sans! Flowey… this is Frisk… 4, Frisk4, this is Flowey”** They pointed to each respectively.

Frisk stepped forward but felt their arm get tugged, they turned to Frisky.

 **“Um… can’t really go greet him with you holding my hand here…”** Frisky let go and turned away, face red “Sorry” Frisk, faintly smiling, rolled their eyes and turned to Flowey, he backed away from them and they stepped forward.

Frisk knelt to Flowey **“Look, I don’t know what you’re playing Asriel but, they”** They pointed to Frisky who was looking around the room **“seem nice, bit… a lot annoying at times but nice, do anything suspicious and, to put it bluntly, I’ll kill you, okay?”** Flowey gulped and nodded, more scared then before.

Flowey gathered what courage he could and stood tall **“S- So… why are you here? You’re not from here… or supposed to be here I think… me and Frisk have done well down here without help** ”

 **“I don’t know, I was just at the Barrier with you doing your thing and then… I… was…”** “Was what?” **“About to do something… start my finale… and then… it…”** Frisks eyes widened, in fear **“It RESET… I- it’s all… gone… all my progress, all their memories… gone”** Frisk started to giggle softly.

Flowey tilted his head “What do you mean” he asked trying to figure this out. He didn’t like how Frisk was giggling though…

 **“My plan… it was… if I got back now it would… I can’t even feel Chara’s presence they’re… gone… everything I did…”** “Wait… Chara?! Where are the-” Frisk put a finger up and pointed to their head, staring blankly at Flowey.

 **“What’s wrong? I hear something bad…”** Frisky walked over to the two, Frisk turned to them, tears in their eyes.

**“I didn’t even tell them that I… now it’s all gone, e- everything…”**

A loud cracking sound went off throughout the room, both Flowey and Frisky turned to Frisk, concerned.

“I- I think I know what that is… let me just…” Flowey pointed a leaf to Frisks chest.

A dark blood red heart appeared, Flowey stared at it in horror, Frisky looked scared and intrigued.

“T- that’s not good…” The heart, Frisks Soul, had a large crack down the middle of it, it didn’t reach the bottom but it looked close to shattering.

“T- that’s different from the crack that appears when Frisk-” **“Frisky”** Frisky corrected “dies…” He looked at it loser “It looks… permanent…” Frisk looked down to him.

Their face was… emotionless, devoid of hope.

 **“It doesn’t matter… not anymore… C- Chara’s not here… everything I’ve done is worthless now… all of my pain… suffering… everything… all for not…”** With a tear running down their face their face they slowly reached for something in their pocket.

They stopped as their skin touched the could metal.

They stood up and turned to the entrance of the room, they turned to Frisky and gestured them to follow, they walked out of the room and towards the flower dead.

Frisky followed.

Frisk turned to Frisky, they seemed confused. They didn’t care, not anymore.

 **“Is everything all right? You seem upset…”** They stepped towards them but Frisk put a hand up, looking at the ground.

Frisk reached into the pocket, grabbing their knife, taking it out they held it firmly. They looked up to Frisky.

 **“W- What are… what’s that for… the knife…”** Frisky saw Frisks eyes turn a darker shade of red, duller.

 **“A knife is used for cooking… I’m not cooking…”** They started to walk towards them, Frisky stepped back.

 **“F- Frisk4… Frisk… w- what are you doing?”** They stepped forward again **“Y- you’re scaring me… please…”**

Frisky attempted to turn around and run but Frisk ran up to them and pushed them to a wall, subconiously apologising for doing it.

Frisk sighed but put on a small smile, gripping the knife tighter **“I’m sorry Frisky…”** Even over this short time knowing each other, they’ve grown quite attached to them…

Frisk looked at them, smile turning into a small frown, they chuckled.

 **“Might be some type of narcissism talking but… with your antics, being nice… nicer then I’ve ever been... it’s…”** they sighed and smiled **“you’re actually quite cute”** Frisk kissed them, withdrawing a second later.

 **“I’m sorry… I really am…”** Before Frisky could talk they plunged the knife into their chest.

Frisky’s face turned from one of shock and confusion to shock and pain.

Frisk carefully lowered them onto the ground, making sure they weren’t hurting anymore then they already were.

Once Frisky was laid down on the grass, knife still in their heart, they turned to Frisk and gave them a small smile.

 **“Y- You must have y- your r- reasons… don’t w- worry… I- I forgive you… a- always…”** Frisky’s Soul appeared, Frisk pulled it close to them, pressing a finger to it, the red glow moving from the Soul to their finger, hand, arm, then Soul.

Soon, Frisky’s Soul was a gray heart, void of color but still emitting a faint glow.

Frisk turned back to Frisky, their eyes starting to close.

As Frisk was moving to close them Frisky weakly grabbed their arm, they moved their hand so their fingers were intertwined.

 **“Remember… I don’t blame y- you, I f- forgive you and…”** They smiled **“R- right back at ya!”** They closed one eye, winking.

A second later, their smile slowly faded, the light vanishing from their eyes. Frisk felt tears running down their face.

**“Why… f- first, all my progress is gone… then Chara disappeared… now? Now… I just killed the person I think I… I loved, even if it was myself…”**

Frisk wiped their tears away, grabbing the knife they quickly pulled it out of Frisky’s chest, cleaning it on their sweater, not caring for the blood.

Frisk checked their STATS.

**_Frisk      22/22 HP_ **

**_LV 2        EXP 10_ **

Well… it’s a start… one down… the rest of the underground to go…


	5. Chapter 3 - Storyshift

As Frisk, ‘Frisk’, Chara and Mettaton walked away from the spot of sunlight where they had talked to Boogie the four followed Papyrus through the archway.

They had passed the ‘Not the middle roads’ puzzle and the spike floor (all of them had to hold hands as Papyrus lead them across) puzzle.

During both the dummy battle and first Froggit fight Frisk suggested they kill them… everyone looked at them weird, their response for both was **‘What? Old habits die hard’** that got them concerned looks from ‘Frisk’ and Mettaton, Chara only sighed expectantly.

They were now entering a long hallway, Papyrus turned to them.

“Humans, you have all done fantastic thus far and I must commend you for it later but, now… I must ask something of you…” He turned around and stared down the hall lit by… something “I ask you to traverse down this hallway without me… I hope you can forgive me”

He began running down the hall, somehow fading out of view despite being able to see the end of the

hall perfectly.

‘Frisk’ turned to their double and Chara **“We’ll talk after this, just gotta get to the end of the hall”** they turned back to the ‘very’ daunting hallway and started walking forward.

Mettaton gestured them to follow, keep his eyes on Frisk doubtfully.

Once Frisk and Chara had caught up to ‘Frisk’ and Mettaton the four walked in a… sort of awkward silence.

Both parties had questions but were unsure if the others had answers so both were being wary of each other until the time came to ask questions.

Which would be in about a few minutes.

Chara turned to Mettaton and stepped more towards him, the ghost-bot turned to them.

“Yes daring?” He flipped over onto his stomach, legs in the air as he floated with ‘Frisk’.

They looked him closely, he still _looked_ like their MTT, maybe a bit shorter, around their height, wore a cheap looking pink and black sweater with some small pink heels.

…

If he was like them… How did he fight in heels?!

Ahem… anyways…

 _“Why are you always staring at me?”_ Mettaton flinched back a bit, not expecting the question _“Not meaning this in a bad way but, you were quiet literally in my eyeballs while we were talking to Flowey”_ They came up to a pillar.

“O- oh um…” he was having a hard time thinking of weather he should tell them about it or… wait until Snowdin… he’ll wait until the cold forest.

“Can’t a person just look at someone without being seen as creepy?” He patted their head.

Chara looked at him expressionless _“You’re just a ghost-inside-a-robot-ghost Monster… yes but, you were almost_ in my head _I could literally see your Soul through your sweater all purple and upside down Monster like”_ They finished as they came to the pillar, Papyrus stepped out from behind it.

“Hello Human and twins! Do not fear for I, Papyrus, have not left you, I was simply hiding behind this pillar!” Everyone except Mettaton nodded.

Mettaton was taken aback about how much they knew about his body, him being a ghost inside of a robot which turned into a ghost _and_ his Soul… he touched where his Soul rested, just above his waist. There was still a part of… no he shouldn’t think of them anymore…

“Now that I have given you a phone, I must leave now to get groceries for spa- I mean, food!” Papyrus turned around and ran out the door, disappearing around a corner.

Frisk randomly walked behind the pillar.

 **“So… w- what are your- wait we already did that…”** ‘Frisk’ scratched their neck and Chara did the same.

Mettaton tapped his heel against the rock ground impatiently “Well since neither of you seem like your going to ask or say anything, I’ll start” he cleared his throat “Why are you here and who are you?”

Frisk peeked out from the pillar and looked at Mettaton.

 **“Don’t know and him”** they pointed to ‘Frisk’ before returning behind the pillar, they poked back out again soon after **“Them”** they corrected before hiding again.

“I’m being serious here, who are you people? You” he pointed to Chara “don’t act like Chara and the other one certainly doesn’t act like Frisk here, they’re violent… it’s sort of unnerving…” He shuttered, can ghosts shutter?

Frisk came out from behind the pillar and sat beside it **“I get that a lot, sort of a naturally creepy person”** they sort of nodded to themselves?

Chara groaned and walked over to them, they flicked them on the forehead before sitting a bit away from them.

Chara cleared their throat getting everyone’s attention _“Well, as we said, I’m Chara and they’re Frisk, we don’t_ how _we got here we were at the Barrier then… we fell… again”_ Mettaton walked over them, bent down, and look Chara in the eyes curiously.

“How do you now of the Barrier, and what do you mean by ‘again’?” Chara pushed his face away with the palm of their hand before Frisk stood up and turned to the doorway.

 **“They mean being stuck in a world where nothing matters cause everything you ever loved will or could be ripped away by something you have no power over”** They stepped into the next room **“Now that that’s over with, we get a move on?”**

Everyone else stood in shock as Frisk walked away with or without them.

From what Chara and Mettaton could see Frisk walked to the SAVE star then turned to Chara, gesturing them over. They stood up and walked towards them, waving to ‘Frisk’ as they passed, they waved back awkwardly.

Mettaton turned to ‘Frisk’.

“They’re standing by the SAVE star… do they know about- and they just opened a SAVE File?!” Mettaton ran over to Frisk and started pushing them towards the others in a panic.

**Frisk      LV 0**

**RUINS – Leaf Pile**

**_* File saved_ **

Mettaton shrieked, very girlishly, as the list line appeared. He dragged ‘Frisk’ over to the star and tapped it for them.

**Frisk      LV 1**

**RUINS – Leaf Pile**

*** File saved**

“Good…” he sighed “we can still SAVE…” he turned to Frisk and Chara sharply and glared at them “Don’t scare me like that! I thought that we couldn’t SAVE!” He turned back to ‘Frisk’ as they walked into the candy room, no one followed.

 _“Sorry?”_ Chara apologized as the double came back holding four pieces of candy.

Mettaton frowned at them and glanced at the candy bowl, it had fallen into the floor.

“You took to much and it fell onto the floor… look at what you’ve done” ‘Frisk’ looked at the ground briefly before turning to Chara and Frisk, smiling.

They held out two candy’s, both bot lickerish.

 **“Here! Got you two some candy, like da- Papyrus… said, Monsters will attack us so… it’ll heal us!”** Both Humans took the candy, Chara gave theirs to Frisk for holding as they didn’t have half the inventory they did, they only like four slots, Frisk had nine.

As all four turned towards the exit for the room a Whimsum fly in front of them starting a FIGHT.

Frisk immedietly stepped back as, naturally, they were going to hit it.

Chara moved to where Frisk was, their bright red Soul following. Chara opened their mouth to talk but, Whimsum ran away halfway into their first word.

“Hmm, why did you step back? All bark and no bite I presume?” Mettaton flipped his hair.

Frisk shrugged, as rambunctious as they were, somethings are best remained unsaid.

After another minute of silence Chara suggested they move forward, so, Frisk stepped forward.

After Chara clarified that they should continue further into the RUINS, Frisk rolled their eyes playfully as ‘Frisk’ and Mettaton watched, intrigued by their behaviour.

In the next room ‘Frisk’ had fallen and Mettaton went after them.

For the first time, Frisk tried something new, they jumped over the two holes, Chara tried to jump but failed and fell through the ground, Frisk winced as they fell but other then a bruise they got past the room just fine.

All three made it past the cracked ‘maze’ without a _crack_ on them.

-

 _“Knowing one day the mouse will get the cheese… fills you with DTERMINATION”_ “Knowing the poor mouse will get the delicious cheese fills you with… DETERMINATION~”

They walked into the next room where… someone wearing a white sheet(?) was sat on a pile of red leaves.

Chara looked at them in confusion _“Blooky…?”_ They asked slowly and Mettaton gasped, turning to them in immense shock.

But before he could talk the figure turned around revealing… two holes with glasses over top.

“O- Oh no…! I- I’m in y- your way a- aren’t I- I?” The Monster stuttered, stepping away slowly.

 **“Alphys?”** Frisk asked carefully and confused.

Mettaton was amused at how confused the two were, but… why did they seem like they were expecting something else?

“O- Oh me! I- I should g- go so I’m n- not in your w- way…” Turning around Alphys walked into the next room.

And for whatever reason, when everyone entered the room, Alphys was no where to be found.

As they walked down the Hall Papyrus called, ‘Frisk’ stepped aside to talk to him.

 **“Why was Alphys here?”** The other Frisk asked no one.

Chara shrugged and Mettaton ignored them, wandering over to ‘Frisk’.

When he got to them they ended the call, Mettaton tapped their shoulders.

 **“What is it Metta?”** Frisk turned to him.

Mettaton briefly glanced at the new pair of Humans, both seemed to be talking to each other.

“I don’t really trust them darling, the new people” **“I… don’t really either but… we should help them, if not us, who?”** They looked at Frisk **“If that Frisk… is anything like me, they’ll try to leave the RUINS as well, we’re going to the same place so… may as well?”**

The ghost robot rolled his eyes and sighed.

May as well, right?

-

The… quartrio? Four-o? Group.

The Group walked out of the rotating room-switch puzzle and into the new room which all of them knew led to small house and outlook of Home.

Frisk turned away from the path of the outlook **“Um… you can go, get the knife if you want”** They rubbed their arm, they seemed, ashamed?

 **“We won’t be needing it, let’s just go to dads’ house”** ‘Frisk’ ushered the Humans and ghostbot to follow them.

Chara put a hand on Frisks shoulder, they turned to look at Chara who had a confused but empathetic look on their face. Frisk simply walked away, brushing their hand off.

Chara followed them sadly and Mettaton followed behind them curiously.

“Oh my… what took longer then I thought it would…” Papyrus walked out of the small house, gloved hand folded together as he walked.

He slowed his pace as he neared the tree and saw everyone.

A brief look of confusion turned into shock as he rushed to them.

“Oh no! How did you get here Humans? I, Papyrus thought you were still in the hallway, but… it was irresponsible of me to leave you so suddenly, no surprise is as important as your safety” All three Humans smiled at Papyrus’s concern.

“Well, now that I have spoke about it, there is no hiding it, follow me Humans” He turned bac around and slowly walked back to the house, checking behind himself as he walked to make sure all were following him.

“Welcome to my home young Human family, do you smell that scent in the air? Why it is wonderful spaghetti! It is… a bit hot right now so… I will hand you all a plate when it is done, follow me”

He walked down the eastern hall into a light blue hallway, there was a purple flamey carpet on the ground.

As they walked Papyrus stopped in front of a door, Chara accidentally bumped into him _“Sorry”_ they mumbled stepping back.

Papyrus ruffled their hair “It is quite all right Human” He turned to the door and opened it “This is a room! Of course, but before it only had a single bed…”

Oh, dear lord, Frisk didn’t like the idea of having to share a bed with both Chara and that other them.

Mettaton didn’t like the idea either by the way he was glaring at Papyrus.

But, as the innocent are, ‘Frisk’ and Chara didn’t seem to mind.

“But! I got out my old bed from when I was a baby bones! So, there are two beds! But… three Humans… this is quite the pre-” he sniffed the air.

“Oh me! My spaghetti!” He ran away in a calm panic to the west, the kitchen.

All three Humans and ghost bot entered the room as one of them closed the door.

The room looked simple, the walls were a dark blue color bone shaped carpet in the middle of the floor. There was a lamp in the corner next to a box of kids shoes in a disparity of sizes.

On the right of the room was a normal sized bed, it was blue as well. To the left of the room was a bed of the same size though it was red, the color really didn’t go with the blue pallet of the room.

 **“So! Sleeping arrangements?”** ‘Frisk’ suggested.

“Well I do not want you sleeping with that double of you” Frisk weakly glared at Mettaton “What? All right, Frisky darling? Do you want to sleep with your double?” Having no response, Mettaton smiled and crossed his arms over his chest “See?”

Frisk huffed and stepped closer to Chara, grabbing their hand.

**“Didn’t even want to be near them they’re… sorry not sorry, weird, much rather be with someone I can trust”**

With that ‘Frisk’ climbed into the blue bed while Chara and Frisk went into the red one, all tucking under the sheets and going to sleep.

Mettaton, being a ghost and robot, didn’t need sleep so…

He’d use this time to… see what these new people were really like.

After the Humans, had fallen asleep he walked over to the red bed and, with a pull of his hand, two red hearts came out of the Humans, numbers, and words beside them both.


	6. Chapter 3 - Underswap

So, after the… encounter with… Papyrus(?) Frisk was, they supposed, knocked out, or they were finally dead.

They hoped for the latter- oh, what’s this?

Frisk squinted as they opened their eyes, the light hurting and they groaned as they closed their eyes again.

Well… they weren’t dead, better luck next time!

As they opened their eyes again they saw a blue glow, lifting their head they saw it was… lasers? Turning their head up they saw a round machine the was emitting it, it looked like the ones in Hotland.

They looked around where they were, it was a type of… shed, two doors both blocked with blue lasers also, they seemed to be in a small space too, maybe about…? Size of a regular bed?

They checked their HP

**Frisk      LV 1**

**4/21 HP**

Huh, why’d they have 21? Eh, not the main concern right now.

As they tried to stand up their head rushed with pain, they sat back down as they held their head, man Papyrus can really do some damage! Not even Disbelief Papyrus hurt that much!

_* Frisk… Frisk! Frisk are you okay!_

Frisk decided it would be best to not let anyone know they were awake, even though there was a camera pointed at them.

**_* Yeah… he did do quite a lot of damage though…_ **

_* Yeah… you seemed to take most of the pain, I only felt about 2 damage worth of pain… thanks…_

They felt Chara smiling in their mind, they smiled back.

**_* Made a promise to myself, anyways, how do we get out of here?_ **

They tried putting their hand through one of the lasers, bad idea.

The second they did they felt a heavy shock rush through their body and hit their Soul

**-1**

Wow… made more to stop them from trying than to kill them.

That means whoever is keeping them doesn’t want them dead but wants them alive for… what ever reason. If Alphys made these they’d most likely stop attacking the Soul once at 1 HP and just shock their body.

_* Do you have any food? I feel uneasy at 3 HP…_

Frisk nodded and check their pocket… nothing was there… They check the other one, nothing, Inventory? Nada.

“lookin for this?” Some asked in front of them.

Frisk quickly turned towards the source of the voice, too quickly I made add. They held their neck with one of their hands from light whiplash. Their other hand blindly searching the ground for something to defend themselves with, they ended up touching a laser hurting them again.

Wincing they just settled for a poor sitting defence position.

In their view was Papyrus, he was wearing a large orange hoodie with cargo shorts and red sneakers. He had a smoke in his mouth as well. In his hand was a purple phone with two blue strips on it.

They glared at him.

“what? why do you seem so _blue_?” he snickered, Frisk stayed silent but Chara was quietly laughing in their head.

Ugh, they’ve gotten bored of puns a long time ago, some made them laugh but after a while, those got boring too.

Papyrus pocketed the Frisk colored phone and walked towards them.

“not a puns kind of person- opps, demon are ya? that’s all right, I know plenty of other jokes” he extended his arm and pulled out Frisks Soul. But…

Two Souls came out, a dark blood red Soul… Frisks. And a bright ruby red Soul, Chara’s, no mater where Papyrus moved it the souls wouldn’t stay away from each other.

Confused Papyrus tried locking onto just one Soul to move it he only got both…

Papyrus’s eye sockets widened as he checked the Souls.

**Frisk      LV 1**

**2/21 HP**

**Chara    LV 1**

**97/99 HP**

He stepped back as the numbers faded away.

He wasn’t sure about how the HP was so high but he could only focus on one thing, the name ‘Chara’.

Papyrus raised his hand again and a Blaster appeared next to Frisk outside of the cage, it began to charge its attack.

As the thing was charging the door opened again. “Papyrus! Where is this ‘dangerous thing’ you were talking about?!” It sounded like a woman…

Frisk and Chara turned their attention away from the fully charged Blaster and to the voice.

Alphys?!

Alphys was standing next to Papyrus, a little behind him. She was wearing a black tank top with blue jean type pants but… where’d her other eye go?!

“they’re still here Alphys, those lasers seem to be making them _light_ headed though” Alphys groaned at the pun as did Frisk.

Frisks glare was now gone and replaced with confusion… what was going on here?

“Thought you said you wanted to talk to the punk, not mangle them” She said looking at the Blaster.

Papyrus glared at Alphys then to Frisk, the Blaster disappeared and Papyrus was not in front of the cage, eyes dark.

“you’re lucky this time you little demon, next time luck might now be on your side…” With that… scary threat Papyrus was gone, Alphys sighed and pulled up a chair, closing the door which seemed to lead to a living room.

Hmm… they were in a house, they noted that for later.

Once Alphys sat on the chair she turned to Frisk.

“Pfft, don’t know why Papyrus thinks you’re a ‘dangerous thing’ you look harmless! HA!” Alphys laughed and Frisk glared at her wishing they could finish whosevers job is was that removed her other eye.

But they stayed quiet, not going to answer any of their questions.

“Oh, glaring, you looks _so_ menacing, come to think of it you look like the punk with your clothes, shorts look identical” Frisk huffed and turned away from her.

**_* How do we get out of here… hmm…_ **

_* Guessing you have a plan?_

Frisk internally smirked.

**_* Of course I do!_ **

**_* If these lasers stop hurting me once at 1 HP…_ **

They touched the bar again, pain hitting their Soul, they ignored, they once again check their HP.

**Frisk      LV 1**

**1/21 HP**

Perfect…

_* You’re at 1 HP now, now anything can kill us if it’s magic…_

**_* If I’m right…_ **

They turned to Alphys briefly, she was watching them curiously, they turned back to the bars and touched one.

 **“AHH!”** They retracted their hand and held it, their skin was sort of burnt, but… it seems their theory was right, no Soul pain, just physical.

**_* Chara, I’ll try to absorbed all the pain but I’ll need your help, keep me awake, ok?_ **

_* What? …_

_* I’ll do what I can, I don’t know what you’re doing but… I’ll help!_

Their voice filling them with Determination!

Frisk put their hand under the laser, immense pain shooting through their entire being, missing their Soul. The shock hit their heart, it shipped a beat but continued, their brain, they started to feel light headed.

They kept their hand as they screamed in agony.

Alphys shot up and looked around before turning around and bashing through the door “PAPYRUS! GET IN HERE!” She yelled as she ran.

Summoning everyone once of Determination they could they kept their hand under the pain ridden laser, moving it up and down slightly.

Their vison was starting to go black but the darkness faded as they felt a warmth from Chara’s Soul.

_* I understand what your doing, I’m not feeling any pain… but I’ll help! Stay awake Frisk!_

They felt like they were being slapped in their mind. Cheeky little rat.

**_* Just… a- a… little-_ **

Papyrus ran into the shed with Alphys trailing him, Undyne behind her in a lab coat from what it seemed.

“their heart! they’re trying to kill themselves!” He yelled as Undyne pulled out her phone and started pressing buttons trying to turn off the laser.

All three were distracted by a dark and bright red light filled the room.

Both Frisks and Chara’s Souls exited their body, both had a large crack down the middle.

Frisk slowly looked up to them, smirking painfully trying so hard to supress their screams.

 **“S- See ya…”** They said as their body fell onto the ground, Souls both splitting in two and both pieces falling to the ground.

The lasers finally deactivated and Papyrus ran over to them, once to them he knelled and grabbed their wrist checking for a heart beat, nothing.

He turned to the Souls, both were not shattered but just split.

Papyrus’s eye flashed orange and the pieces briefly flashed blue before returning to their natural reds.

Papyrus turned to Undyne “do we still have the containers Toriel used for the Souls?” Undyne nodded before pointing to a locked cabinet “good, hand them to be, two”

She nodded and walked over to the cabinet, taking out a key.

Papyrus turned to the Souls again, Alphys crouched next to him. The bright red one was slowly but needlingly making its way closer to the dark red one.

Undyne walked over with two glass type jars the size of a person’s forearm. Papyrus grabbed one and tried turning the dark red Soul blue to lift it up as it wasn’t dead and Souls, even practically dead, were an intermit thing to touch.

The Soul flashed blue for a second before turning red and falling back to the ground. He tried again, it didn’t work.

This time he tried, he put a great amount of magic into turning it and keeping it blue, it turned blue was switching between that and red very quickly. He placed the two halves in the jar and they floated in it, the jars magic trying to keep them together but the Souls refusing to stay whole.

The brighter Soul halves were still scooting their way towards the Soul in the jar, Papyrus grabbed the second jar and did the same thing, this Soul also refusing to stay whole.

As soon as both Jars lids were closed the two jars slammed into each other, the glass not breaking.

“huh?” Papyrus tried to remove one of the Jars but, it didn’t budge. The Souls inside he Jar moved to the edge despite the jars trying to keep it in the centre and moved so they were as close as possible.

“Aww! They’re trying to stay together! That’s adorable!” Alphys cooed the Jars.

“Y- yes… this is weird, I- I’ve never seen anything l- like this… Souls trying t- to be this close” Undyne turned to Papyrus who now had Frisks body in his arms.

“well, can’t just let them die, I need to **talk** to them, Undyne, try to fox them please, and try not to _half_ ass it” he joked.

“I- I never half ass a- any of my w- work!” Never the less she nodded and turned back to the door, Papyrus following her.

Once in a hallway Papyrus followed Undyne into an elevator and went down.

Alphys walked back into the living room.

A tiny flash of green tackled itself onto one of Alphys legs, “Heya punk!”

Alphys picked up the child.

 _“Hi Alphys! What were you yelling about earlier anyways? Did something back happen with whatever Papyrus found?”_ They asked curiously.

“Nothing to worry about! If they caused trouble, I’d just punch them!” She smirked and threw them onto the couch, several feet away.

 _“But I heard screaming…”_ They countered worried.

“Alphys, I hope you aren’t throwing Chara again, and what _was_ all that yelling earlier?” A large goat man in a robe walked out of the kitchen.

“O- Oh um, it was nothing your majesty” Alphys quickly jumped over the couch and landed beside Chara who laughed at how high they flew when Alphys hit the couch.

“Alphys, my name is Asgore, I am no longer King so there is no need for civilly” He gave a small laugh before turning back to the kitchen.

“Dinner should be ready in a few hours! No treats before then!” He yelled as he continued his cooking.


	7. Chapter 3 - Underfell

Frisk finished off a Froggit as the battle ended.

**_* My LOVE has increased_ **

Frisk sighed as they felt the LOVE flow through their Soul, like a worm well… worming its way through an apple but… more pleasant.

They continued, kicking the dust as they walked.

They looked around, the red walls and red floor, slightly pink path beneath their feet. Where ever they were it was a lot more… ruined than ‘home’, blue fire lit torches along some walls while the bricks themselves were cracked and some even missing.

This place seemed more deserving of the name fallen down then Fallen Down did, yes, the mysterious song did fit but… this placed was definitely in RUIN.

They turned a corner as a flying torn looking Whimsum flew in to them.

“Oh… oh no...! You’re the Human everyone was talking about, aren’t you…” it asked in a scared voice.

Frisk gripped their stick tighter and nodded, face neutral.

“O- Oh no! P- please don’t kill me! Y- you’re strong! G- go fight Toriel!” It pleaded, tiny hand folded together.

Frisk raised a brow and looked behind the tiny Monster, sure enough a large goat woman wearing a tattered black robe was behind them, hand lit with blue flames but watching them.

Huh… have to deal with her at Home, not home but Home. No matter where they were the Underground was and would never be their home, a place to stay? Yes, home, don’t push your luck.

They turned back to the Whimsum, the darkened space around them signified a battle so the Monster wasn’t able to flee, yet, if they allowed it.

It _was_ their turn, they always went first, Monsters second, guess whoever has the strongest Soul goes first and, heh, the DETERMINATION they (sadly) stole from this places Frisk gave them complete control over the timeline here, they did it for ore reasons though…

They raised their stick and slashed at the Whimsum.

**-34**

With an expression of fear, it turned to dust, it falling onto the floor, some sticking to and staining their clothes.

The black clothes Monster quickly turned her attention to Frisk. She backed up.

As a sign of ‘peace’ they raised their hands up, loosely holding the stick, they also gave a small smile.

The lady stepped forward, only one of her hands a flame.

“Your LV is 3, that is nearly all the remaining Monsters in the RUINS…” She stated, stepping forward.

Frisk nodded, lowering their arms to their side, putting their stick away.

 **“I- It is? Oh… I’m sorry, I- I didn’t know, they were attacking me… I just thought…”** They rubbed their arm looking away.

Toriel’s expression softened as she walked towards them, still a little on guard.

“It is all right my child, just… the Monsters here are friendly, er- friendlier then the Monsters outside of the RUINS, so, please, I ask you to stop attacking them” Frisk nodded and Toriel took Frisks hand in hers.

“Let us go, I was not expecting company so the house might be messy” she laughed a bit before walking slowly, Frisk followed her.

As they followed her they ‘learned’ that she is the caretaker of the RUINS, has a home at the end of them and how Monsters were trapped Underground, she also briefly touched on her children, Asriel and Chara. She stopped when she almost started crying.

As they neared her house (They ignored all the SAVES) They asked if they could ‘stay by the tree’, she reluctantly agreed and went on forward saying she would clean up a surprise.

Once she left Frisk turned around and walked to the left, to the balcony.

As they went there they saw a Froggit sitting where one usually is, they talked to it.

Ribbit (It seems you may be a merciful Human after all, that is good, if you are going to be staying here, her is a tip: Eat the pie) Ribbit Ribbit.

Frisk shrugged and continued to the balcony, turning left on it they found a slightly dusty toy knife. Huh, wasn’t dusty before.

They grabbed it, throwing the stick off the balcony as they exited.

Hiding the knife in the sweater arm they turned back to the Froggit, it looked at them.

Sighing they slashed at the Froggit ad before they could see its expression, sadness, fear, betrayal, they slashed it again, turning to dust.

They continued back down the way, not going to Toriel’s house. They saw a Vegitoid.

…

It had been… maybe 2 hours since they left Toriel to go home, their sweater and shorts were stained in dust, not covered, they brushed some of it off to the point where it was when Toriel found them. Don’t want her getting suspicious.

They walked back the tree, the crunch of leaves under their feet as the same feeling of LOVE flowed through their disgusting Soul.

They reached the SAVE star, they tapped it.

**_* … Why…_ **

**Frisk      LV 4**

**_* File Saved_ **

Huh… what was that?

Anyways, they walked into Toriel’s house, they went into the living room, Toriel was reading a book ‘101 uses for snails’ huh, where’d she find that?

She heard he floor creaking as they stepped it, she dropped her book and he hands lit with blue fire.

Frisk stepped back, moving their hands to their face.

 **“S- Sorry mam… I- I didn’t mean to scare you…”** They said.

Toriel’s flames went away as she rushed and hugged them “It is all right my child, I thought you were… someone else… I am sorry”

Frisk cried onto her shoulder, weeping as she pet their hair.

They carefully removed one of their arms from the hug and slipped the Toy Knife into their hand from their sleeve where it was hidden.

Quietly sighing and they brought the knife to her back, stabbing her.

**-12**

Frisk was forced to remove the knife as Toriel broke the hug and stepped back, her face on of disappointment.

Toriel stepped back a bit, closing her hands but no fire.

“Do you think I am that stupid? You crying crocodile tears and that face” She shook her head sadly “To survive here, you must be able to see one’s true intentions…” She turned to the door as Frisk was still shocked.

“Before I left, I memorized where some dust was on your clothing, there is less dust in some places and more in others… my guess is that everyone in the RUINS is dead” Frisk lightly nodded, Toriel sighed, her expression softening.

“If you put down that weapon… we could still be a family here, alone in solitude but if not… I will do everything I can to stop you from leaving this place” Her voice stern.

Frisk shook off the shock and placed a foot behind themselves, holding the knife tighter.

Toriel sighed and a bright blue light appeared behind Frisk, turning around they saw the doorway out of the living room was walled off in fire.

“Than it is decided, to leave you must kill me, to leave I must kill you… Just know that I did not want to do this, you brought me to it” She stepped back, her hands lighting on aflame.

**[“Underfell heartache” by EvaBear Doesn't Care]**

**Toriel**

**80 ATK     80 DEF**

**_* Brought to what she didn’t want_ **

**_* (Just… why?)_ **


	8. Chapter 4 - Storyshift

To say Mettaton was bored was an understatement, being a ghost, he didn’t need sleep and being a robot ghost, he didn’t need to charge his body either.

Throughout out the night he mainly walked around the room, to him, the time his Frisk was sleeping was the most boring part of the adventure.

It was around 6 am now, at least in the Underground.

But a few hours ago, his thoughts went to the others in the red bed, A, they could SAVE, B, they seemed to be expecting different things.

If this ‘Chara’ was anything like Chara… he really didn’t want to get on their bad side lest having another bad time.

As he sat on the lamp for the ‘he-didn’t-knowth’ time, he heard one of the beds move, he turned to his Frisk, no movement, just as lazy as Chara sometimes…

Great…

He turned to the other one and saw, low and behold, Chara stretching.

He decided to watch them a bit, see what they’d do.

Chara first looked around, a bit confused about the walls color, when they tried to get out of bed they bumped into Frisk accidentally pushing them off as they were already hanging off.

Frisk fell while screaming and hit the wooden floor with a thud, waking up ‘Frisk’ who shot up in surprise.

After a few curses from the _grounded_ Frisk they looked up and around the room **“Fucking perfect… it wasn’t a dream…”** They sighed and started to hit the floor with their face.

 **“What are”** they yawned **“you doing?”** The other asked sleepily.

 **“If I hit my head enough maybe I’ll die…”** They stopped and rested their chin of their hands sighing **“Not like it’d matter…”** they muttered before throwing the remaining blanket off their legs, and having trouble as it was tangled and sitting against the bed.

Mettaton floated off the lamp and stretched onto the blue bed, twisting his legs over each other and placing his hands behind his head.

“Well death wouldn’t help us, if you die Frisky here would be sad, they really wanna help you guys so… I _guess_ I’ll help too, it’ll be good for my ‘social skills’ as they say” ‘Frisk’ jumped off the bed, rubbing their eyes as they yawned again.

On the dresser to their right their was a folded note, they picked it up, it read:

_Greeting Humans, I, Papyrus, found you three sleeping,_

_I would have woken you but you all seemed peaceful,_

_I will make more spaghetti for you when you awaken for this batch is cold now_

_\- Papyrus_

‘Frisk’ smiled at the note and placed it back on the dresser.

After telling the others what was on the note they all left the room and headed to the living room, Frisk reluctantly, as they were still not a morning person.

After a few minutes of talking, Papyrus made them some spaghetti, too hungry to really care, they all ate it instead of saving it.

After they ate the three silently decided that, though it was nice here, they needed to go.

Chara walked up to Papyrus and tugged on the sleeve of his robe. Seeing them, he set down his book on his lap and turned to them “Why hello Human, to what do I owe the honor of you speaking to me?” He asked calmly.

Chara looked around the room before sighing, they turned to hi _“Um… how do we leave the RUINS?”_ Papyrus leaned back a bit at the question, his eyes quickly darted to the doorway that lead to the basement before going back to Chara.

“O- Oh, how do you leave? Um… th- there is no exit, yes! The only exit was um… destroyed long long ago” He tried to make it sound convincing.

Chara sighed and shook their head _“How do we go… home?”_ A small clear tear ran down Papyrus’s skull before he stood up, the book that was on his lap falling onto the floor.

“I am going to do something, stay here Human, that goes for the others as well…” His tone cold before he walked out of the room and down the staircase.

Chara turned back to the others, both Frisks and Mettaton already standing.

 _“Well… let’s go”_ They turned around and all walked out of the living room and down the staircase to the left.

As the group went down into the basement Chara ran their hand over the brick walls, sighing as they did.

Up ahead of them was Papyrus, he was turned around and facing them.

“Ah… I see you have followed me, I… expected as such… but, I must warn you, the king, King Sans, is searching for Human Souls such as your own, if you leave, you will die, now go upstairs” He walked down the hall turning away from them.

 **“Sans is king here?”** Frisk whispered to themselves mainly.

‘Frisk’ and Mettaton ignored them as they followed Papyrus’s steps.

Chara just shrugged and dragged them along.

As they got to a corner Papyrus didn’t turn around.

“I usually do a rule of three strike and you are out but… one warning is what you have, this is the last, go upstairs” He walked towards the doorway which they couldn’t see.

 **“This is even eerier than Toriel…”** Frisk once again mumbled to quiet for the others to hear but followed.

As they came up to the end a big purple door greeted them, it seemed it only opened from the inside.

Papyrus sighed as the footsteps stopped behind him.

“So… you came” His voice soft “I wish you hadn’t… but, know this, there have been other Humans to fall here, all seven tried to leave, and they did, only one did I fight and I regret it dearly… but I mustn’t let you die, I mustn’t let you leave!” Several blue and orange bones appeared around him.

**[“Boneache” by Umbra Extensions]**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF-Ktcy1xJk>

All there of the Humans’ Souls were pulled out into battle, a new song playing that Frisk or Chara hadn’t heard before.

Papyrus swung his arm in front of himself and a small wall of blue bones went flying at ‘Frisk’ they jumped over and around the walls.

The other Frisk stayed quiet, only moving when dodging, this place was new, sure they may be the same characters but… they not the same people, they don’t deserve death.

 **“Papyrus, I- we… um…”** ‘Frisk’ couldn’t think of anything to say.

Papyrus shook his skull and a stream of normal bones flew towards the trio.

It was similar to Toriel’s attack pattern so Frisk and Chara had little trouble.

 _‘Please…’_ Chara mouthed to Papyrus.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and shook his head a bit faster.

When he opened his eyes, he searched the children, none bearing weapons, or in a form to fight, he looked at them confused.

“Why aren’t you fighting?” He asked confused.

None answered as they ran through some orange bones.

They stood their again, not fighting, it was his turn again.

His eyes widened in a shocked sadness “Why are you not fighting!” he yelled throwing more bones, his emotions changing the pattern.

As Chara tried to jumped over one another cut their arm, the same was for Frisk and their double.

‘Frisk’ looked over at their new friends and, after a moment to get Frisks attention, both nodded.

‘Frisk turned back to Papyrus and extended a hand, smiling.

Papyrus shook his head fast and some tears ran down his face.

“No, I can’t let you, but…” he clenched his teeth as he sobbed softly “Why won’t you fight?!” he sent more random pattered of bones at them.

The three jumped onto separate platforms that appeared as a sea of bones went over them, they jumped from platform to platform before reaching the end and jumping to safety.

‘Frisk’ ate their Monster Candy as they were below half health, the other did the same.

Frisk stepped back slightly and looked Papyrus in the eye sockets, they lightly shook their head, a forced but genuine pleading expression on their face.

Papyrus’s breathing had gotten quicker as more and more bones appeared around both him and the group.

“I have killed one of your kind! Why! Won’t! You! FIGHT!” Tears freely running down his face as an unmissable wave of bones came towards the three.

What?

The wave stopped as it circled them at unknown speeds, no way to see own of their dome prison of bones.

The dome disappeared as they saw Papyrus fall onto the ground crying.

All three went up to him concerned.

“I am sorry… not for just a- attacking you now… but for them… they stayed for so little time I couldn’t not know their name…” ‘Frisk’ wrapped their arm around Papyrus as he cried “others had fallen and… died… I could not let them leave and meet the same fate…” he slowly wiped his tears away as Chara hugged him too.

“I fought them but… I did not know my own… power… and… so I…” he cried once more, but less than before.

Frisk frowned, a tinge on sadness in their Soul.

Blinking they wrapped their arm around him as well.

They took a deep breath **“We forgive you…”** they said before becoming silent again.

Papyrus’s breath stopped as he felt a smile on his face.

A minute later Papyrus broke the hug and stood, trying his best to make himself presentable but failing.

With a smile on his face he looked down at the Humans.

“You will live, if you call, I shall answer, you will live, I can feel it in my Soul” he lightly touched his chest “Be good, alright?” He slowly walked around them, turning his head around to look at them, they were staring at him. All three with the same sadness in their eyes.

Smiling once again he turned around and walked back into his house.

All three turned to Mettaton who was silently crying hysterically in the corner.

 **“M- Mettaton? Are you alright?”** ‘Frisk’ asked stepping closer to him.

Mettaton immedietly turned to them eye wide as he flailed in the air.

Once he reoriented himself he turned to them “Frisky darling, you startled me!” he cleared his throat(?).

“And yes, I am uh, fine, just got a little… emotional is all, is everything done here?” He tried to change the subject.

‘Frisk’ tapped their chin in thought before pulling out their phone, it was purple with blue stripes.

After dialing someone a voice came through.

“Hello Human twin, see, I told you I would answer…”

 **“Is something wrong dad?”** a light gasp was heard which was followed by a small ‘Nyeh he’.

“No, nothing is wrong child just… please, do not call for a bit, a day at most, I just… need some time, thank you for understanding” He hung up.

“Huh, he never answers his phone usually…” Mettaton turned to Frisk and Chara before narrowing his eyes at them “You being here is changing a lot of things, the Papyrus fight just now _and_ him answering his phone, who _are you really_?” He glared at the two Humans.

‘Frisk’ stepped in between the two parties with a nervous smile.

 **“Um… let’s not fight here… I- uh, we know of an Inn not far from here, maybe a few hours, we’ll talk their no matter what because… I’m curious too…”** Chara nodded and Frisk shrugged.

The three pushed open the door and walked through the long purple hall.

But, a small, faint and barley hearable crack was heard…


	9. Chapter 4 - Underswap

Undyne looked over the jars with the two Souls in them. She had been trying to both study and separate them for the past… well she didn’t know how long she’s been at work, Alphys had brought down some food which was long cold now but she wanted to finish this, Papyrus was trusting her to get answers.

She turned to two small screen to her right with stats on them, she had to ‘borrow’ Sans’s computer screen as she only had one in her lab.

The stats of the Souls were the same as they were when she started so she ruled out a few things like Soul Statritous.

“how’s the work goin?”

Undyne screamed and failed around her desk nearly knocking over the Souls along with herself. Luckily, she managed to grab the jars as she fell onto the ground so they wouldn’t shatter.

After a second of lying on the ground she opened her eyes and saw Papyrus peering over her notes.

“P- Papyrus! Don’t scare m- me like that! I- I nearly killed the S- Souls!” She shimmied on her knees and put the jars back onto her desk before standing up.

Papyrus ignored her and shuffled through the small stack of papers on the desk. Once he’d found one with a sticker on it her took it from the pile and sat of the chair and began to read it.

_Souls seem to be inseparable, physical and magical force does not disturb them._

_My guess is they are from the same body so they are either parts of the same person  
or a Human somehow absorbed a Human Soul._

_Readings are saying the Souls seem to be communicating._

With a huff Papyrus threw the paper on the desk and swivelled around in the chair to where Undyne was, she wasn’t there. Guess she was getting food, or sleep.

His eye lights went onto the ‘dead’ Human body on a table.

Disappearing from the chair he reappeard in front of them standing, he looked over them once more.

They had the same purple and blue stripped sweater, hair color and length maybe a bit shorter. And… his eyes landed on their closed eyes.

He snapped his fingers and a small blip was heard before fizzling away, he turned to the Souls. Oh yeah, they’re practically dead, can’t do that…

Taking a deep breath, he put a finger on their eye lid he slowly opened it, red eyes. Okay saw it, he immedietly let go and turned away before shivering slightly.

Just felt wrong to touch them seeing as they somehow had Chara’s Soul. He already checked the kid and they had their Soul still, same shade of red as the brighter one, that’s what confused him.

He heard he elevator open and he turned to it, instead of seeing Undyne like he thought he saw a small child in green and yellow striped onesie.

“heya kid, isn’t it late? kids like you should be sleeping” he leaned against the wall.

 _“It’s Friday you bonehead, and Alphys convinced Sans and me for an anime night, I was looking for Undyne, know if she’s down here?”_ They tried to look around the corner but Papyrus stepped in front of there view.

“nope, better get going to the anime, if Alphys finds I kept you she’d beat the _crab_ out of me” he and Chara chuckled before they tried once again to look behind him.

 _“What is it you found Papyrus, you’ve been on edge since this morning…”_ They walked towards him.

“s’nothing kid, just some old _trash_ that we need to look at” Chara gave him a ‘look’

 _“Papyrus, please tell me, we promised to not keep secrets if they’re important”_ Before Papyrus could answer a faint red glow appeared around the corner. Chara’s eyes flickered to the light as they tilted their head.

As quick as they could they dashed past papyrus and further into the lab, Papyrus also following.

When they both got to the lab Chara stopped in front of Undyne’s desk, two jars with two Human Souls in them, they jars slowly inching off the desk.

“what are they doing now…” Papyrus muttered as they picked up the jars and set them further on the desk, he felt as though the dark red Soul was glaring at him.

Running a hand over his skull Papyrus turned around only to be met with the shocked face of Chara.

Muttering some curses, he chuckled “uh… it’s not what it looks like?”

Chara glanced at the Souls behind him before something else caught their attention, a body, one wearing a purple and blue stripped sweater to be exact.

To say something, Frisk was freaking out inside Chara’s head.

**_* Holy hell, how did he get or even find my body?! How is it not a rotting corpse yet?!_ **

_* I- I don’t know… but I think it has to do with the two Souls Paps has…_

Frisk seemed to try and calm down, turning their attention to the bottled Souls.

**_* Um… looks like I was right, he did have it in him to kill random people heh_ **

The two watched as the brighter Soul parts shook, scared, the darker halves seemed scared but trying to be brave.

**_* I wish I wasn’t always right…_ **

While Papyrus was staring at them, Chara stepped towards the Souls.

“uh kid, stay away from those” Chara turned to Papyrus, a disapproving look on their face, they turned to the ‘what-seemed-like-Frisks’ body then back to Papyrus.

With that look Papyrus shut his mouth, who knew the little Chara could have such a stern glare…

They walked over to the Souls and looked at them. They tried to pick up one of the jars but ended up picking up both of them.

After a minute of trying to separate the Souls and failing they sighed and turned back to Papyrus who was still standing against a wall.

_“Papyrus? What’s going on down here?”_

Papyrus turned to them and sighed, standing up from the wall “kid, i- them” he pointed to Frisks body “they’re back, do you remember what you said to me before kid?” Chara slowly nodded, taking a step back “they made you do those runs”

Sighing once again he walked over to the Souls on the desk.

“I found them walking around the town, couldn’t leave them ‘loose’ like that”

 ** _“So you killed m- them?!”_** Chara quickly pushed Frisk away so they couldn’t talk, but the small fight to stay in control was getting harder and harder, Frisk was angry that their body was dead, _again_.

Papyrus looked at them a bit frightened, eye glowing orange, the flame quickly disappeared.

“no, no, _I_ didn’t kill them kid, they killed themselves, didn’t see the whole thing but…” Papyrus walked over to a nearby table and picked up a cloth, using the cloth they picked up their right arm and showed Chara the hand.

On the back of the hand was a large black mark, burnt mark. “shocked themselves” he dropped the arm and threw the cloth into a nearby fire.

Chara walked towards them and picked up their hand, skin soft but rough along the burn.

**_* … I wouldn’t do that, kill myself like that_ **

_* What do you mean?_

**_* That’s… to painful, enough volts to stop the heart_ **

**_* What about the Souls?_ **

Chara gently dropped the hand and turned to the Souls in the jars. The Souls seemed to sense they were being observed and turned slightly to Chara.

_* That’s creepy…_

Frisk chuckled at their reaction as they went to the Souls, Chara picked both jars up as they found out one wasn’t an option.

 _“How do I open this…”_ They muttered accidentally.

But before Papyrus could take the Souls away one of the jars opened slightly, it was the bright red one.

Unlike what Papyrus and Chara were expecting, the Soul didn’t immedietly leave the jar. But what did happen was more shocking.

Both Souls seemed to glow faintly towards the other, as it… talking.

Papyrus stepped closer to the jars and leaned in to look a them better to see their ‘conversation’

The darker one glowed for a bit, than the brighter one briefly, the brighter one glowed again but seemed interrupted as the darker glowed faintly.

How were two Souls communicating? How were they still alive in _halves?_

The Souls continued to ‘talk’ for the next two minutes before Chara set them down onto the desk again.

 _“Paps… can you explain to me what happened and how to found Frisks body?”_ They sat in a nearby pink swivel chair, Undyne’s.

Papyrus overlooked how they could have known the demons name and sighed he pulled up a chair next to them, not wanting to be near the demons body “fine, so-”

The room flashed a dark black and for a brief moment Chara thought they saw a familiar man with a cracked face in front of them.

The room returned to normal.

 Papyrus immedietly turned to the Souls, they were glowing more than before.

The room again flashed in and out of darkness.

The darker one’s glow faded a bit before returning, the brighter one briefly reforming but quickly snapped back in half.

The room returned to darkness, both Chara and Papyrus saw a dark figure with a cracked white face staring at them, an eerie smile on its face.

 _“Them, **I** cannot, **you** , I **can** … look **closely** child, **for** the **world** will **become** dark, **darker** , yet **darker** …”_ Two skeletal hands with holes in the palms raised from the black mass, the holes in the hands glowing a very bright black.

A large goat like skull appeared behind the figure, its mouth opening and the same bright black glow forming in its mouth. The skull turned to Chara.

 _“You **have** seen **karma** , but **you** have **not** truly **experienced** it, **goodbye** ”_ The skull backed away and fired at them.


	10. Chapter 4 - Underfell

_With dust comes the impure, with fire comes a flame_

The child ducked behind the bookshelf as fire hit the wooden object.

_For there to be fighting, there needs conflict_

She waved her arm, more jets of flames shooting from the ground, scolding everything in its path.

_A king needs their queen_

The child slashed their plastic knife at the opponent leaving a large mark on her face.

_A queen needs their king_

She stepped away as the child attacked once more only to be burned by another fire jet, the third one this attempt.

_But for those who have neither_

The child disappeared behind a wall of flames and destruction, rock covered the floor as they fought. The woman looks around for her attacker only to not one the child. The child slashed once more, landing a direct blow to the woman’s back.

_For those who see nothing else but a goal_

She fell to the ground as dust fell from her mouth, she turned to the child as they stood in front of her, a mysterious wind blowing their hair as it covered their eyes, only a sad grin visible.

**_See it as a game_ **

“Ha… ha… you really hate us… that much…”

**_See them as pawns_ **

“I was correct in seeing that…” The child turned around and started to walk away “You are our angel” The child stopped and looked at her confused.

**_For those who see it as this way, they become worse and worse, there is no way for reconciliation, no way for forgiveness, no way to change_ **

“I see it, the Underground will go empty, the Underground will go… free…!”

**_For they are, the Angel of Death, the true angel_ **

She crumbled to dust, her Soul cracked and shattered.

**_* You LOVE has increased…_ **

The child looked around the room, the bookshelf long in flames and charred, the ceiling collapsed, rock littering the ground like trash.

And a pile of dust in the middle of the room slowly being blown away from the mysterious wind.

As they were going to turn away they saw something shining from within the pile of dust, they walked towards it, kicking dust out of their way as they walked.

Looking down they saw a small heart, smaller than a Soul yet colored.

Picking it up they dusted their hands and looked at the object, it felt like glass but shined like stone, they also had an odd feeling about it, it glowed a bright black as they turned it around.

Looking back down at the dust of the woman they had just killed they turned around, putting the object in their inventory before leaving the living room.

As they walked through the hall and down the stairs they ignored the rest of the decrepit house, it was the same as the living room. Destroyed, no room was spared from the battle.

They guessed that was the true power of the Queen of all Monsters, or maybe she was holding back yet, they didn’t care, why should they?

As they walked they grabbed something from their inventory and put it on.

They reached the end of the stone hall and were at the door, it seemed more broken down than where they were from, they still didn’t dare to call that place home.

They pushed on the door to open it and, to their surprise, it opened with ease.

Sighing they put their hands in their hoodie pockets.

Oh, right. When they were going through the RUINS taking care of the stray Monsters they stumbled upon a large gray hoodie, Human size, they didn’t seem to find a ribbon though…

It did have some interesting dialogue though, what was it again…

Forgetting, they checked the clothing once more.

**Hoodie**

**7 DEF**

*** The less you look like a Human, they less Monsters will attack you?**

Ah, right. It did have some good reasoning, all that was left was to cover their head, wait…

They pulled up the hoodies… hood… over their head moving their hair in front of their face, brushing it away they came to another set of doors.

They could already feel the cold of Snowdin from here, glad some other misfortunate Human dropped this thing… and then proceeded to getting killed.

 Welp, not their problem.

The child entered the snowy section of the Underground with annoyance, they were going to have to deal with Papyrus and Sans now…

A quick thought of just killing the two the first chance they got crossed their mind but they disregarded it. It would be rude not to _play_ with them a bit, right?

_* File Saved…_

Huh?

They looked around themselves.

Who saved their file?

Confused, they checked their file.

**Frisk      LV 5**

**Snowdin – Path**

Well, that’s weird…

Shrugging they continued walking. Like normal, they ignored the branch knowing no matter how much they tried, they wouldn’t be able to take it very far. Stupid fragile body.

As they passed they heard the stick practically explode behind them. Surprised at the very loud noise they whizzed around just in time for a piece of wooden shrapnel to cut their face.

As they put a hand to the surprisingly deep cut they looked around for whoever made a tree branch _explode_ , well they guessed it was Sans but… he’s too lazy to make something explode…

Removing their hand from their cheek they saw a fair amount of blood. And if they remember anything from before, any blood is not good.

Well they didn’t have their bandage, they fell with the old Dagger somehow, well, it helped them kill of everything faster so they didn’t complain before, now they were.

They looked around the small path they were on trying to remember something.

If you can’t treat it right away its best to freeze the wound to stop it from bleeding, right?

They picked up some snow in a sweater covered hand and held it to their face immedietly taking it away from the stinging.

Sucking it up they continued walking and put the snow back to their face, the wooden gate was just up ahead.

They heard someone following them and… like someone was breathing down their neck… They turned around again only to find no one was there… again.

Geez, what is with Sans and being creepy all of a sudden?

They walked more, trying to ignore whatever creepy vibe Sans was trying to make.

Once they reached the gate they stopped again as they heard footsteps heading towards them.

“H U M A N” Not wanting to hear more of him, they turned around with a not-so-fake look of surprise.

Sans looked different… like, very different. His teeth for starters, weren’t square-y, they were sharp and one looked like it was made of gold. He had a black sweater with a red… turtleneck? Who wears turtlenecks anymore? Black shorts with a yellow stripe and no slippers… well, red sneakers but, who cares.

Sans seemed a bit surprised as well but recovered quickly it seemed. He extended his hand.

Internally sighing they reached out for his hand but before they could shake his hand, Sans reached forward and grabbed their hand, holding it tight.

For a moment, there was nothing besides the slight pain of their hand being held tightly but then they felt a large shock run through them.

Certainly, not expecting it they screamed in pain as Sans released their hand and they fell to the ground.

“you shouldn’t be so trusting kid” they heard him laugh darkly as their Soul shattered.

_Stay determined. Frisk, you need to stay determined. The others, for them, please sta-!_

They opened their eyes gasping for air as they looked around, they were back on the path…

Oh… they died, heh, well that wasn’t pleasant. Not one bit…

Taking a breath of cold air, they sat against a tree. Don’t know why this death was getting to them.

They’ve died thousands of times and none got to them like this, normally, they’d just brush it off and continue. The only other death recently that caught them off balance was when Chara killed them in the CORE, but still, not like this…

And what was up with that voice? The few times they died to Toriel here, there was nothing telling them to stay determined, but now?

They shook their head and stood up, brushing snow off their bare legs and continued walking.

When the stick exploded, they still turned around, still got a large cut on their face, still felt like someone was breathing down their neck.

But it stopped as they got to the gate.

“H U M-” They turned around before he could even finish the word. A look of annoyance of their face, and, though they didn’t let it show, it was the first time in a while they were afraid.

They stared at his hand and back away slowly keeping their hands in the hoodie pockets so he couldn’t grab them.

Sans’s dark expression lightened up as they backed away. “heh, not one to trust so easily huh? no worries, names Sans, Sans the skeleton” They briefly nodded to him.

“well, let’s head on forward k? just go through this gate here, my bro made the bars to close to pass through but it broke” The two walked through the broken gate.

As they walked into a more open area they heard footsteps getting closer, as they looked to Sans and saw him to be sweating a bit and looked around.

“h- hey kid, get behind that lamp” he pointed to a conveniently- wait what?

The lamp did look conveniently like them but it was larger, like made for a fatter one of them, the them they killed in the RUINS didn’t look anywhere near this fat, it’s not meant to be an insulting lamp!

Before they could walk Sans quickly pushed them behind the lamp. How rude.

A second later they heard someone talk.

“SANS! HERE I COME BACK AND SEE YOU LAZING AROUND AGAIN! JUST WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF THIS TIME…” It sounded like Papyrus, it did sound a bit deeper than normal.

“s- sorry boss” Boss?! “w- was just lookin out for Humans is all, thought I heard one run through the forest a w- while back” Why was Sans _scared_ of Papyrus? The thing couldn’t hurt a fly!

“HMM… FINE, BUT IF WE DO NOT FIND A HUMAN, PUNISHMENTS WILL BE WORSE, GOT THAT BROTHER?” “y- yes bro- I mean boss!”

Footsteps walking away while someone ‘Nyhe he he’d’ evilly… weird…

“k- k, come out now” they stepped out from behind the lamp to a sweating emo-like Sans.

They decided to ignore Sans and walked ahead, better to get moving fast, Monsters still do sleep at night so I’d be harder to kill them then.

“hey, kid, wait” they turned around, great, they were hoping with all the changes, that this would change too…

They crossed their arm over their chest impatiently.

“well patience isn’t their trait…” he muttered to himself before sighing.

“anyways, ya see, I need to find a Human and… my bro needs one too, so” he looked at their eyes before shuttering slightly “so I’d be nice if you kept pretending to be one” he quickly walked away, scared more than anything.

They slowly shook their head as they continued down the path. Not like it mattered, not like it mattered…

_Who were these ‘others’?_

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a Tumblr! If your curious about a certain story or want to ask about the development of a chapter, ask there, I will also be posting some art I draw of my stories there too if you want to check them out (Note: I'm a terrible artist lol)  
> https://danteloyal.tumblr.com


End file.
